


My Father Will Hear About Us

by lysfest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysfest/pseuds/lysfest
Summary: Draco invites Harry to sleep over.





	My Father Will Hear About Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drabbleshy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabbleshy/gifts).



Draco didn’t know how he had ended up in this situation. 

The Malfoy Manor had been his, and his only, for the last two weeks and it would be for another one. Although the summer sun had shined all day onto the white walls that hugged the elegant building like marble, most rooms were still full of frosty air. Just the kitchen and his bedroom greeted with cozy warmth when the door was opened so one could come in. On purpose he’d lighted the fireplace in those rooms since they were the ones the two of them would mainly stay in. Well that was what he figured, at least.

Why had he invited Harry Potter to sleep over?!

A knock on the door stops him from doubting his sanity any further and he slips off of the kitchen counter to let his guest in. It _had_ to be him, and Draco’s heart began to race. He might’ve started to fall for the Boy Who Lived, but nobody could ever know. 

Nobody will ever hear about this.

“Hey Draco! You look good.” Harry says in his typically friendly voice before Draco could even open his mouth.  
‘And there he is, the raven-haired definition of beauty and joy..’ Draco thinks and steps aside with a smile to show Harry he’s welcome. Did he just said Draco looked good? Yeah that was probably just pretty Potter’s irony.

“What are you carrying there?” Draco asks while eyeing the weird rolled up fabric Harry had tucked under his arms. 

“Just a blanket and some other things. Isn’t this what you bring with you when you sleep somewhere else?” he asked back with a smirk that made Draco blush in less than two seconds. Draco never slept over at someone else’s place. He even had to consult Pansy for what people usually did at sleepovers, because he had not even the slightest idea. Her answer told him it mainly revolved around food, talking and staying up late.  
Well, he could definitely make that happen.. especially with Harry.

It seemed ridiculous to him after all. The Manor had 15 guests rooms, and they all offered at least one bed with blankets and pillows!  
Just one second later though, he realized that he hadn’t heated up a single one of them; almost assuming blindly that Harry would sleep with him in his own bedroom.. which just had one giant bed.

One hour later Draco sat on top of the kitchen counter again, Harry standing next to him as they both waited for their food in the oven to finally finish. Draco may or may not have told the cook to take this day off so they could be all by themselves. And his father surely wouldn’t hear about this!

Harry was so unbelievably close to him now. Draco could brush through his hair and over his neck with his fingertips, maybe even open the first button on Harry’s shirt, yet that’s nothing Harry would want. He was more than sure about that.

“It must be nice to live in such a big house!” Harry comments after properly looking around in the kitchen, taking one casual step almost between Draco’s legs. The blond could smell the comfortable scent of fresh washed clothes now and automatically closed his eyes.

“No, it’s lonely to be honest. The rooms get cold easily and stay like that, even in August. The hallways are silent, especially with just a few people living here and-“ Draco was quickly interrupted by a pair of soft pink lips firmly capturing his own. 

And after Harry carefully created a few inches of space between them again, green sparkling eyes made him stay silent.

“I guess I need to visit more often then..” Harry whispers with a shy smile and Draco couldn’t breathe for a few seconds. His heart was beating so loudly in this moment he’d been sure it could’ve been heard from every corner of the kitchen, and eventually he managed to nod. 

If Harry honestly had decided to come over more often in the future, and Draco hoped with his whole heart that this would be the case, then his father might hear about this.  


Then his father _will_ hear about _them_.


End file.
